


Something To Tell

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, Drama, F/M, Family, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyfidelity, Pregnancy, Telling the Kids, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan and Holly didn't intend for this to happen, but now that it is...well, they might as well share it with the family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the The Pack 'Verse! Click the collection link for the full

Dan shut the door to his truck very slowly, and then sat back with a deep, slow sigh. He didn’t have the courage to look at Holly yet. 

It was Holly who broke the silence by cursing. She cursed so rarely that the sudden foghorn blast of the four-letter word filling the cab of the car made Dan’s spine stiffen up. He peeked at her. She was flushed, biting her bottom lip. When she looked back at him it was like being darted.

“I’m sorry, Hol,” he said, hand scrambling through his hair.

“It’s my fault,” she said. “I was in heat. I just thought because I’m an alpha…” she worriedly glanced at her stomach. They both knew how dangerous it was, to be a pregnant alpha. All told, with everything factored in, she had a forty-sixty chance of having a healthy baby.

“If…” he cleared his throat. “You know if you don’t want to…I’ll do what you want, right?”

Holly closed her eyes tightly. A minute passed by. Dan didn’t push her, knowing it was a situation he shouldn’t influence. 

At last she spoke. “I don’t want to lose it,” she said quietly.

Dan took the tips of her fingertips between his. “I promise that I’ll do everything I can to make sure everything goes all right.”

Holly squeezed his hand back. She jammed the scrip her doctor had given her for prenatal vitamins up behind the visor and yawned as she stretched. “So how are we going to tell the kids?”

Dan grinned. “Why don’t we get a cool cake? Let’s get a Fudgy the Whale!” She made a face at him. “Is Carvel still a thing around here?”

She rubbed her temples. “I can already hear Rhea laughing at us.”

“She can’t,” Dan said. “She lost her laughing privileges after I caught her with that girl last week.” The corner of Holly’s mouth went up, so Dan kept at it. “Maybe Zip will want to put you in one of her movies.”

“Zip’s movies,” Holly said, “usually end with jars exploding or statues crying blood tears.”

“She said it was a metaphor for puberty,” he said. 

“It’s a metaphor for her art school application. Cammy,..”

“..is going to ask you a lot of clinical questions and I’ll try to stop it from getting weird,” said Dan. “At least Jemma will be easy – she loves babies.”

“We’re really gonna do this,” Holly said quietly.

“Yep,” Dan said. And he didn’t let go of her hand once during the short ride home.

*** 

Arin’s reaction was to laugh long and loud at both of them. “We’re a little old for this, aren’t we?”

“I’m only thirty-five,” she sassed, and it hit Dan like a lightning bolt how much older he was than her. 

He watched Suzy fuss over Holly as Ross sighed. “Why can’t you alphas ever keep it in your pants?”

“Because it’s more fun to keep it in a friend,” Dan said.

Holly blushed. The kids entered from the back door and Dan automatically stood a little straighter.

He would know Rhea’s stomping footfall anywhere, and Zip was still stained from the remnants of whatever her last period art project happened to be. Cammy had two pencils shoved behind one ear, and Jemma was dragging a small rag doll at her hip. 

Dan jumped into the verbal void before anyone could say anything, and got an arm around Holly as he smiled. “Kids,” he said, “we’ve got some great news.”


End file.
